Reflections
by Rockcandy775
Summary: Would if mirrors had a mind of their own? Would if they knew every single detail about they're owner? Inside the real minds of they're owners, what they think and everything. New directions minds; and Blaine. What do the mirrors have to say about it?


**I feel guilty, putting all these stories on my plate, but I can't help it. This story is very out of the ordinary. It's based on ALL; not one but every single character. But it's not them. It's their mirror. I got this idea rather easily, I was looking in the mirror today was said, "Wouldn't it be cool if mirrors could talk?" And they would most likely know me the best of how much I look in the mirror. Hah, self-centered-ness. But here we go our first chapter. Reflecting on Rachel and Finn**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. XD**

**R e f l e c t i o n s **

**R a c h e l B e r r y;**

I am the mirror of a wondrous child. I am a best friend of a lovely girl. I am the mirror of a quaint Rachel Berry. Most may know her as obnoxious and utterly self-centered. But that's not who she _really_ is. To me, Rachel is a sweetheart. Words couldn't describe how lucky I got to be with her. I have been in the Berry family for generations. First; going off to her great-great grandmother Lucille Berry. How much she favors her is incredible. Also Rachel's voice…. Pure golden. Every day she looks into, well me, and sings. Love songs, sad songs, to absolutely happy songs. He parents, both gay men are very supportive of her, and I'm the gladdest one of them all. It feels like I know Rachel the most. Inside and out. To me, she's just the child I never had. But then again, mirrors cannot have children of such. I can only watch and envy, of how lovely my little girl is.

Rachel has _always _gotten what she wanted. Singing vocal lessons, piano, dance, her first ever microphone. Just everything a girl could ever want, she has had. Her father's spoil the living out of her. And when she finally got to High School, and started bringing guy's home with her, I just knew right then and there; she wasn't my little girl anymore. She was growing up. I remember her telling, well talking about this Finn Hudson guy. He seems like a sweet young gentle man. And he defiantly has the looks too, Rach brought him home one day, and I couldn't help but stare. He was a fine man indeed, no wonder she spends her time singing about him. To my perspective they would have made joyful babies, but heavens, that's me taking it a bit too far. There was also Jesse St. James. A nice guy, until what I heard or seen. Rachel came home one day in dreadful tears and eggs all exposed on her. I felt dreadful as I heard her cry herself to sleep that night. But before that, she almost lost her virginity to the guy. Thank gosh, she hasn't, if so she could have ended up like that one girl from her school; I believe her name is Gwen? Or Quinn? One of the two. But if she had, she is a smart girl and can easily make her way through things. Then there was Noah Puckerman or Puck as she had previously said before. I didn't like him. Out of all the guys, I just didn't like his personality. Yes, he was a doll to Rachel, but something just shouted; bad guy. And my hypothesis was right. He was sent to juvie numerous times and Rachel couldn't have a guy like that. Even if they did make out for a while, they didn't last very long.

She talks about her school a lot, more than frequent. She's barely out of the house, which sometimes has me worried. But I know that glee club is her favorite moment of the day; Mr. Schuester, very attractive man has given her a lot of solo's or duets with Finn. They have the most incredible sound together. I have also heard of getting a 'Slushie Facial' she's came home with those sometimes. Red, blue, orange all kinds of colors. I don't know what those foolish children do nowadays. All I do know is that, Rachel Berry is not who a lot of people think she really is…

**F i n n H u d s o n; **

Some would get quite jealous of being the 'mirror' of someone like Finn. Oh Finn, the perfect guy a girl like me, or a mirror like me could only think of. I enjoy every living moment with him. His smile, his laugh, his stiffness, everything is just so … Perfect, and they say nothings ever perfect. Finn was like your average high school guy; dealing with the same drama other people go through. I should know, I've been 27 other people's mirrors and I've got good practice on listening to people problems. It just seems like Finn has issues with girls. Especially his ex-girlfriend; Quinn Fabray. I heard she kissed him, when she was going out with her boyfriend, the other quarterback! She's also the girl that got pregnant whilst she was dating Finn, with his best friend Puck. Now that's insane. See if I was with Finn, things would be different. I would be loving and caring, and it would be all about Finn. Then there's Rachel Berry, his current ex-girlfriend. But sooner or later they will be back together. I just know it, I've seen them together and they're magic. He still talks about her a lot though, I remember last night he kept kicking things around yelling at himself about Rachel. Ugh, and he kept rambling for hours about her, I was just about to shatter my glass! But then there's some other girl, Santana Lopez. Who he absolutely doesn't like, but lost his big V to in a motel, trying to get Rachel jealous. Idiot at times I swear. He was devastated about that, but he kind of thinks she likes him. I wonder why, (note my mirror sarcasm).

Then there was the whole new family thing that got him acting kind of strange. The first day I met that nice Kurt guy, I absolutely got jealous of HIS mirror. That must be a dream. He must be treating that mirror with so much respect. Whilst I have clothes hanging on me, and a football helmet hanging too. Also his room is never cleaned, and smells at times. But that's just one of the few things I love about him. But back on the family thing, every night; Kurt brings up a glass of warm milk for him. Isn't that sweet? But I also heard that Kurt used to have this crush on Finn. Not acceptable with me, but Finn doesn't like him, or any guy to be exact. Have I mentioned Finn's singing? He used to never ever sing, but now? He sings 24/7 every day of the week! His voice is magnificent. Especially with Rachel, I have to admit. They're voices are golden charms. Last night, while he was rambling about her he started singing about her too. How romantic, is that? I wish I had a guy who sings to me… But there goes one of those negatives about being a mirror. But then a positive is that, I get to see him without any clothes sometimes. I know what you're thinking, 'Is she losing her mind?' But no I'm not. He has a wonderful 6-pac for your information. But breaking it down for you, I am inessentially in love with Finn Carter Hudson.

**Okay, so what do you think? And I don't know Finn's middle name. I just made something up. But it sounds believable! But tell me what you think. And oh gosh, while you're at it, tell me about Silly Love Songs! I loved the episode. It was incredible! I watched it 6 times, that's how good it was. (:**

**Rate on how good it was and tell me if I should continue.**

**Off the chizzle, fo sizzle. In other words; continue!**

**Right down, amazing. Continue (:**

**That was pretty good.**

**Eh, I've seen better.**

**Oh golly! Someone help this girl she sucks!**

**Hopefully no one chooses 5. If so, I might have to cut you. ;D**

**-Tara **


End file.
